It's fun to be undercover
by MissD.E
Summary: Porn w/ plot; NC-17. A case brings the team to Vegas and they go around strip clubs. Reid surprises everyone. Another case requires Emily and Reid to be undercover as a couple. Pretty much porn w/ plot - almost no crime - just a few words.
1. Chapter 1

**It's fun to be undercover**

**A/N: Genre: Porn w/ plot; Smut; Fluffy/Comedy; Friendship**

**Genre (for this chapter): Fluffy/Comedy; Friendship**

**Rating: NC-17 (M)**

**Rating (for this chapter): R (T – T+)**

**I know I'm posting new things (fics, chapters) all the time but I just really want to post as much as possible because in 2 days my life as I know it will end! - School shifts change and I'll have to get up at 5:45 in the morning (now I get up at 10:25) Getting up that early means that I'd probably be sleeping all day long and I wouldn't have time to create new fics. This is way I post so much! **

**Anyway… I wanted some new experience with writing so I added Russian to the mix. Special thanks to my mother (yes, my mother) who has lived there and she helped me with the translation. (Of course I won't let her read this - it's a bit too much for the normal mother-daughter relationship despite we share everything.) Sorry I'm babbling again!**

**Alright, about the story - I have always imagined that Reid's a ladies man and … dunno – just that plot has been in my head for some time … and I though it'd be interesting to see Reid in '_that'_ light…**

**Yes, on with the story! **

**Enjoy! =]**

"Как дела?" – "How are you?"

"Хорошо!" – "(I'm) fine!"

"Я пришол сюда с моеи групой. Можем мы поговорить?" – "I'm here with my team. Could we talk?"

"Да." – "Yes."

"Он очень нравится им, не так ли?" – "They really like him, don't they?"

"Очень." – "Really." or "Yes." or "A lot."

"Он действительно изумляет их." – "He really amazes them."

"Мы должны быть осторожны когда говорим. Гарсия сказала что есть подслушивающие устройства в коридоре, в фойе и в ресторане." – "We have to be careful when we speak. Garcia said that there are bugs in the corridors, the lobby and the restaurant."

"Я имею это в виду." – "I have that in mind" or "I'll keep that in mind" (the second sounds better in English but the first is the 'closer' translation.)

**********************…**

"Las Vegas, Nevada. For the last four months strip dancers have been reported missing and a few days ago they were found killed and buried close to the town in the desert." JJ was telling the team.

"They were found by a group of cyclists training for a race through the desert." Hotch added.

"How many?" asked Morgan.

"Fourteen." JJ sighed.

"That means that the unsub probably kidnaps one victim every month." Reid theorized.

"Not exactly. They have all been killed last week according to the pathologist." Jennifer said.

"That means that the unsub has no victims and he would most likely kidnap more shortly. Wheels up in an hour." Hotch continued.

They arrived in Vegas; talked to the police; came up with a few suspects; narrowed down the list with the help of Garcia and decided to get in the field and walk around the striptease clubs and check if there was any trouble. And that's exactly what they did.

The team was now in front of one of the best clubs in the area. Reid had told them that he knows the women who were running the place and so he went in first.

The rest of the team walked inside after Spence and what did they see – a not-too-crowded striptease club with the stage and the pylons in the middle of the huge space. On the left of the entrance there was an opened door with a curtain hanging from the doorframe. On the left of that door there were stairs that led to an office; the window and the door of which had a perfect view at the stage. A few dancers were entertaining the crowd. Girls dressed quite scantily walked around the tables collecting and delivering the orders.

"I'll go talk…" Reid's voice trailed off as he walked away.

"What the-" Prentiss started.

They watched as three waitresses walked towards Spence while taking some part of their clothes off revealing even more skin. All girls greeted with a "Hi, Dr. Reid." and a giggle and he waved and nodded. In a few moments two more girls joined the group and they did the exact same thing as their colleagues – taking off a piece of clothing and calling him "Dr. Reid."

"Why are girls taking their clothes off when they see Reid?" Emily asked but nobody had an answer to that question.

"Would you like me to ask Miss Anastasia to come down?" one of the girls asked.

"Spence!" a tall woman with a long, semi-curly, dark brown hair, white skin, long black leather skirt and a black top shouted and waved at Reid. All waitresses smiled brightly and walked away gossiping.

"Stasha! Как дела?" Reid smiled.

"Хорошо!" the woman answered and they hugged.

When they pulled apart Reid looked towards the team for a moment then faced Stasha again. "Я пришол сюда с моеи групой. Можем мы поговорить?"

"Да." The woman nodded looking confused.

Spence nodded to his colleagues and they joined the couple.

"I'm agent Aaron Hotchner. These are agents Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and Derek Morgan." They shook hands with Anastasia.

"Would you like to go to my office? Perhaps it'd be better there." She suggested.

"Of course." Hotch nodded. They all started walking towards the stairs on the left of the entrance.

"Bye Dr. Reid!" a few girls said with smiles on their faces. Reid turned around, waved and smiled then kept walking with the team and Stasha.

"Он очень нравится им, не так ли?" Prentiss whispered to Anastasia.

"Очень." She laughed. "Он действительно изумляет их." The woman replied.

Prentiss arched a brow. Did Reid come here often or something?

They reached the woman's office and walked inside making a circle. Stasha stood next to Reid; her hands were crossed over her chest in a protective manner.

"We would like to know whether or not any of your girls have been stalked or if someone tries too hard to get their attention?" Hotch asked.

The woman glanced at Reid as if for reassurance and then answered. "They haven't told me anything."

"Maybe they were scared?" suggested JJ.

"Oh, no. If they were scared I would have known." She answered and looked at Reid again. He smiled. Stasha tuned to Hotch and added. "We decided that none of us would walk out after work alone – at least a group of three people; and that if something happened we warn everybody and call the police."

"Very good." Prentiss smiled.

Anastasia nodded and smiled too.

"Have you seen this man?" Morgan showed her a picture of the suspect.

"Yes, I have. He came here once a few months ago. I remembered him because he talked to half of the girls. He wanted them to join his … what did he call it – prosperity plan. He promised money and a place to live and amazing future but we're different here; we all know each other and we're all friends. Plus we like strip dancing. None of us does that because there is nothing else to do and we all live very good lives considering the amount of money we earn." She smirked. "I guess he noticed that we didn't want to do anything different and he didn't bother us again."

The door opened and a blond woman walked in with a few shopping bags.

"Hey Stasha. I didn't know we have visitors." She said while looking around. Then her eyes spotted Spence and she smiled. "Hi, Dr. Reid." She greeted.

"Hello, Sonia." He nodded.

"What? You know everybody here?" Morgan exclaimed.

Stasha and Sonia laughed; Reid smirked.

"Um… Sonia, the agents are asking whether there's been some trouble lately – somebody being around too much…?" Anastasia asked her friend.

The blond frowned. "No, nothing. Why?" now she was concerned.

"Best keep up with your precautions." Reid told the girls.

They nodded their agreement.

Soon the team was walking out of the club. At the door one of the waitresses ran over to Spence and touched his hand. She waited until the rest of the team was further away and she told him something. He smiled and said something to her. Than she walked straight to one of her colleagues and they giggled. When they were out in the street again heading for their cars Morgan walked next to Reid and tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, Kid, how come everybody there knows you?" he asked with an amused voice pointing at the club with his thumb.

"I'm from Vegas and we're in Vegas." He answered.

Prentiss caught up with them. "We were in a striptease club." She slipped in.

Reid put his hands in his pockets and didn't say anything.

"And why was everybody calling you "doctor"?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Derek inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Reid said with a smirk and hurried to Hotch, JJ and Rossi as he was riding in the car with them.

"No, really, what's up with him?" Emily started.

"And did you see how the girls in the office reacted when I asked if he knew everybody there?" Morgan continued.

"Yeah, and what about all the giggling and the 'oh, Dr. Reid, fuck me' attitude?" Prentiss and Morgan laughed and got into their car. "You think he's slept with them?" Emily asked.

"Can't tell. Most likely, yes." Derek said.

The black SUVs drove towards the headquarters.

"Whatever it is I think that we know a lot less about Reid than we thought." Prentiss sighed.

***************/**

**A/N: Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ Plot; Smut**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**I'm so terribly sorry I took so long! I hope you enjoy my work, though.**

**Again I warn you – this one is smut and smut only… **

**Enjoy =] **

**************…**

By the end of the day the team and the police knew enough to arrest the suspect.

On the next morning Hotch got a special call form one of his superiors. It turned out that somebody was murdering people who stayed in "The Paradise Around" – a hotel which belonged to somebody important. Aaron called in the team and they took the case. He sent Prentiss and Reid undercover in the hotel as a couple. They were exactly the unsub's 'type'.

At about seven o'clock in the evening the two agents booked a hotel room for them and sat in the restaurant to have dinner.

Garcia was going to do the job this time. The unsub used the cameras in the hotel to snoop on his victims. That meant that it probably was somebody who was working in the hotel. The BAU wasn't really needed in that case but …

Dinner was served. Reid and Prentiss were talking about all kinds of stuff but that night was more like a 'look around for somebody watching us closely' than a normal night out with a friend. Too bad they couldn't rally talk about their assignment. They both knew that they had to share a room with one bed only. Reid spotted some guy looking at them.

"Emily to your right. On the bar." He told her and took a sip from his drink.

"I see him." She took a sip as well then cleared her throat. "Мы должны быть осторожны когда говорим. Гарсия сказала что есть подслушивающие устройства в коридоре, в фойе и в ресторане."

"Я имею это в виду." Reid responded with a smile. "Let's just hope he doesn't understand Russian."

Emily laughed at his comment. In a few moments that man walked away.

Prentiss and Reid finished their dinner and made their way to their hotel room. They walked in and were faced with a huge double bed on both sided of which there were night tables. There was a dressing table and a chair in front of it. Emily walked to the bathroom.

"Yey!" she cried out. "There's a bathtub." She told Reid as she walked out. He smiled.

"I'll go to the car and bring out luggage."

"Do you want to mе come with you?" Emily asked.

"You don't have to." He said.

"Okay." She smiled.

Reid walked out and down to the parking lot. In a few minutes he was back with their suitcases. He put them on the floor and looked at her.

"You take the bed, I'll-" he started.

"What? The bed is big enough for both of us." Prentiss said then looked at him from top to bottom. "Plus we are a couple…" she teased.

Reid nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, yeah. … Wanna play cards or something?" Spence wondered.

The brunette nodded.

They played a few games. It was already ten thirty when they stopped.

"You go have a shower first." Prentiss suggested.

"Um, alright." He said and took some stuff from his suitcase. He walked into the bathroom. In fifteen minutes he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his clothes in one hand.

Prentiss was being polite and didn't look up from her book, though she was observing him with her peripheral vision.

"My turn." she said in a few moments still "reading" her book. She stood up, put the book on the night table on her side, took a few things from her luggage and walked into the bathroom. "I'll be taking a bath." She told him before she closed the door.

"OK…" he said. After waiting a few moments to be sure she won't walk out he took a pair of boxers and put them on. It was very hot in their room and he considered whether or not to put on a T-shirt finally deciding that it'd be more appropriate to wear a T-shirt. After he put a black one on he went to bed and opened a book. Only two pages in and he heard a gasp coming from the bathroom. He listened; nothing. In a few moments he heard another gasp and then a moan. He stood up and knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Emily?" he said gently.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you okay? What are you doing in there?" Spence asked a bit concerned.

"I'm masturbating, Reid, and you just blew it." She snapped again.

"Oh, um, excuse me." He said with a small voice, went back to the bed and continued reading his book.

In about ten minutes Prentiss walked out of the bathroom and looked at Reid. He noticed that but kept reading. She walked to her suitcase and took matching red panties and a red and black top with straps. Then she walked back to the bathroom to put them on. In a minute she walked out and to her side of the bed.

"Do you need light? To-to read?" Spence asked.

"Nope." Emily whispered shaking her head. She was lying on her back now as Reid was turning off the light on his side.

"Good night." He said.

"'Night." She replied.

Emily didn't know how much time had passed as she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes images of her and Reid having sex were flooding her brain. She was getting really irritated by her own mind right now. She decided to try to find a better position and hopefully get some rest. That didn't really work; she was tossing and turning and this bed was very bouncy and she was sure that every time she shifted Reid would feel it.

Prentiss turned on her back again and exhaled soundly.

"Emily? What are you doing?" Reid murmured.

"Can't sleep." She told him.

"Stop wiggling around. Your body needs to rest." He lectured.

She didn't reply for a few moments then she moved on her side and now was facing him. "It's all your fault, you know?"

He opened his eyes and propped on his elbow, looking down at her. "How come it's my fault?"

Prentiss sat in the bed and said kind of maliciously. "You interrupted me in there." She gestured towards the bathroom.

"Well, then do it now."

"What? Here? In front of you? Forget it." She replied.

"Suit yourself." Spence told her and lied back on the bed closing his eyes.

Emily growled something unintelligible underneath her breath and also lied down.

A few more minutes passed and Reid heard a small gasp… then a pant… a mewl. Not opening his eyes he called her name again.

"Emily? What are you doing?"

"Reid do me favour and-"

"Yeah, I know I won't disturb you." he sighed.

"No-" she panted.

"What's that?"

"Fuck me." She knew it sounded like a plea.

"What?" his eyes shot open.

"Reid, please…" she practically begged.

"What… No, I can't; that's-" he spoke fast his voice higher than normal.

"Inappropriate, I know but-" she tried to convince him.

"Believe me, Emily, I'd love to …help you out but we're waiting for the unsub to-" Spence reasoned.

"Garcia will know and … why am I explaining this to you? You know that the police could have dealt without us. And they will."

"No, that'd be wrong." He breathed.

"And the guy who's slept with half of the strip dancers and both of the girls who run the club is telling me this." He looked at her. "Uh," she rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you thought we wouldn't notice."

He didn't say anything just shifted so that he was lying on his back.

Prentiss sighed. For a moment she felt defeated but then she remembered. She was an attractive woman and he was just a man – she could make him want her. _'Should be easy enough'_, she thought.

Reid was staring at the ceiling when he felt Emily's right leg move over his left. Now she was lying on the left side with her wet core pressed against his leg. She started moving her hips forwards and backwards creating friction.

"Emily, please stop."

"Why, Dr. Reid?" She asked sounding so clueless and innocent.

"You don't know what's gonna happen."

"That sounded like a warning. I like." She licked her lips. "Why don't you tell me?"

And then the most amazing thing happened. Reid moved swiftly and now she was on her back; her hands were pinned above her head; his body was pressed tightly against hers; his left leg was between hers; he moved his right leg and used it to push her legs apart rather harshly. She squeaked and exhaled biting her lower lip. God, she was so turned on right now. Reid's face was so close to hers; Prentiss was staring at his lips.

"You want me to fuck you, Emily?" he asked and vehemently pushed his erection against her pussy.

"Uh, God, yes, Reid, fuck me." And just when she thought she got lucky he moved away letting her go. "What the hell?"

He was on his back once again. "No."

"But why?" she whimpered.

"I simply won't do it, Emily." he said defensively.

"But…" she put her hand on his chest and slowly moved it down his abs; then underneath his shirt pulling it so he set up and she took it off. Then she pushed him back on his back once again sliding her hand to the waistband of his boxers and shoved her hand inside finding the base of his cock. She used her other hand to push his boxers down freeing him. "You're so hard and …big and…" she inhaled "Oh, boy." She hissed as she felt him stiffen at her words.

He closed his eyes and tried to content himself. She didn't leave that unnoticed. Apparently words are a powerful weapon.

Prentiss smirked to herself.

"I want…" she stared while pulling his boxers down his legs and off. "…your huge dick inside me..." and then she remembered the club again and added. "Dr. Reid." She saw the muscles of his hands, chest and his abs flexing and she chuckled. Then she moved her hand away and he re-opened his eyes, just to see her taking her top off. His eyes immediately fell on her breasts. "See something you like?" Prentiss asked innocently. Then she sat back and was now out of his reach.

His eyes shifted back to hers. "Why are you doing this?" he asked gently. "We work together; do you think we would be able to delimit work from this."

"'This' already went too far and yes, I'm absolutely sure that we won't have any trouble at work. It would be just sex and that's it. If we want more then we'll consider the options but now, tonight, it's already too late to rethink, too late to pretend that nothing's happened, too late too-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. This kiss was gentle, kind and calm and this kiss was the only gentle, kind and calm thing that night.

***************/**

**A/N: I know - bad way to end this chapter but it would have been worse if I posted the rest that I've already written 'cos it finishes in the middle of their 'encounter'! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/o Plot; Smut**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**I know this took like forever but I've been busy and it's rare that I feel like writing stuff like this without writing plot before and I leave this fic in the middle of a sex scene and well no plot there and … sorry it takes me so long. **

**I just hope it's worth waiting for it! (Let me know)**

**Enjoy =]**

******************************….**

Reid pulled back away from Prentiss and put his hands on her hips spreading her legs a bit. His hand cupped her dripping core and he looked at her. His expression was changed – it had become one of pure lust and it was quite… carnal. Then he pushed one finger in her and moved his hand upwards; Prentiss had to stand on her knees.

"Reid…" she moaned.

"Right, put my dick in you, I forgot." He moved his hand away. "Lie on your back, please."

Emily fulfilled his request lying on her back. She watched him as he stood between her legs and guided them to his waist. Then he leaned forward putting his hands on the bed on both sides of her head. "You sure?"

"Reid!" she warned.

"Okay, then, you do it." He said to her.

Emily moved her right hand down his back slightly scratching his skin until it reached her legs, which were now locked around his waist, then she moved it to his lower abdomen and slid it yet lower to his erection. She wrapped her hand around his member and guided it to her entrance. "Now isn't that where we both want your cock to be?" she teased.

"Not exactly." Spence said and thrust into her filling her all the way up. They both took a harsh breath in and closed their eyes as their bodies went forward. Then Reid applied less pressure and they moved backwards in union. "Now that's where we both want it to be." He whispered opening his eyes to look at her.

"I'll have to agree with that." Prentiss gasped.

He rolled them over and now she was on top. That surprised the brunette but she wasn't going to miss the opportunity and she took full charge of the situation by thrusting her pelvis into his.

They both gasped at the sensation. Prentiss liked it and she knew that Reid liked it too but she decided to take it less 'God-I-won't-be-able-to-walk-tomorrow' and more 'slow-and-easy' so she gently started rocking her hips against his. Their breathing was soon starting to pick up and in a few more minutes Emily was panting. Erotic. Reid was watching her move up and down; forward and back; in circular motions; moving her hands all over his torso and arms. Once he noticed she was starting to get tired he spun them again and now he was on top. Emily squeaked from the sudden change but it felt too good to protest.

He was slowly thrusting into her keeping a steady pace.

"Do you want to come?" he whispered into her ear.

She ran her hands up and down his back. "If you can make me." She smiled.

"I can do a lot of things to you, Emily." he kissed her neck.

"Reid…" she moaned then she felt his fingers finding her clit and working their magic on it. "Reid… please…" she was soon pleading. And then it happened – the feeling of him sliding in and out of her body with his fingers over her touching 'that' spot and his mouth locked on her neck was a little too much and she came with his name rolling off her tongue; her body quivering around him taking him with her.

Heavy breathing was all that one could hear if standing in the room.

In a few minutes Reid propped on his elbow and looked at Prentiss. When she looked back at him he saw that her mouth was slightly opened, her eyes were wide and she was looking at him like he wasn't real. He recalled that time when he was decoding some letter - the unsub had gotten the code from the Arians; and Emily had touched him and said _"He's so lifelike!"_.

He tried to suppress a smirk. "You ready for round two?" he asked.

"What? There would be round two?" she sounded astonished.

"There could be round three if you want…"

Prentiss broke eye contact and slid her gaze down his torso. Soon her hand mimicked the movement of her eyes touching him. When her hand reached his lower abdomen he caught it and pressed gently against the bed while moving over her and kissing her neck. Then he kissed lower and lower; over her stomach; then her inner thighs. So many little kisses – they were making her skin burn. For a few moments he stopped kissing her right before he gently laid a kiss on her clit. Then Spence pressed his lips to her stomach again and slid his body along hers until he reached her mouth with his and then kissed her upper lip; their breaths mixing. Her hands roamed over his back and upper arms until they settled in his hair to keep his face close to hers. Emily's left leg was over his moving slowly up and down setting a pace to their making-out session.

****************/**

**A/N: Again bad place to finish it… sorry :S  
>please let me know what you think of this chapter! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter) Porn w/ plot; Smut**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M) **

****************….**

In a few minutes Reid broke their kiss and looked down at her. Then he moved back down her body until he reached the spot between her legs. Prentiss had closed her eyes, not quite sure she could take in the sight of him doing all sorts of amazing things to her with his mouth. Soon she felt his warm breath on her skin and then his lips on her clit. She sighed at the sensations he was creating with his tongue on her. Then he dipped it inside her core and wiggled around a bit. Her right hand moved down and settled into his hair.

"Oh, God, Reid…" she breathed. His fingers were now manipulating her; slowly driving her to climax. "Don't s-stop."

And he didn't. His fingers and tongue were expertly moving in union to bring her over the edge.

"I'm going to-" she started but couldn't finish as she felt him suck on her clit and then the world around her dissolving into pure pleasure. In a few minutes when she could open her eyes again and not see stars she looked at him. "You are absolutely amazing." She smiled.

He looked at her big eyes and replied with the same. "You are too."

"You did all the hard work." Emily teased.

Reid chuckled. … "Tell me when you're ready for more."

"More?" she laughed a bit. "I'm not sure I'd be able to walk tomorrow but I'll regret not having more of this." She told him looking at his erection with hunger and licking her lips.

He moved over her once more and without any warning he thrust his huge cock into her core earning a small scream; a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

"I thought you were going to wait for me to tell you." Prentiss smirked.

"The way you were looking at me spoke louder than your words." He told her and pushed his erection in her once again.

Damn it. Emily surely didn't expect that from Reid. She always thought he would be tender and sweet and not …a beast in bed. And maybe he was but not now. She had said it herself – a fuck for fun that would be. And a fuck she got. He was slamming into her hitting some very 'interesting' spot within her that made her want to scream every time his penis hit it but she tried to halt her screams as somebody might hear and every thing would have been ruined.

He really was an amazing lover. Maybe that's why all the girls were so fond of him…

"Reid—Deeper – Can you try?" Prentiss heard herself pleading.

"I'm not sure it's possible but-" he laughed a little at his comment "-I'll think of something." In a few moments Emily whimpered and opened her eyes as his movements slowed down.

"What are you—Aaahh." She laughed. "Doctor indeed, if you can still think creatively after all that sex…" Emily winked.

"My IQ is 187. I can do a lot of things while having sex." He teased. "How do you think I managed to keep up with studying in university?" he said and they both laughed.

"And I thought that was because you studied." Prentiss said with sarcasm.

"Didn't have much time for that." Was his final statement before he showed her how "deep" it could feel in the new position which was the reason Emily screamed and laughed earlier.

Now her left leg was over his shoulder and the tip of his cock in her. He made a slow circular motion with his hips and Emily couldn't suppress a moan. Then he pushed himself all the way inside her hot core and started pumping her without waiting.

"Uh, feels good, don't stop." Prentiss breathed. Her right leg was around his waist, her left over his shoulder and her hands were holding his neck, his back, his arms; moving constantly as to adjust because every one of his thrust was a bit more powerful than the previous and Emily was holding onto him for dear life. Soon, out of nowhere, she felt little bolts of electricity shooting through her. Had his cock become larger? Was that even possible? She had never before felt anything so big, thick and hard slamming into her.

"Fuck, Reid." She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I like watching you full of me." He purred into her year; his words sending shivers down her spine and straight to her center.

"Oh, God, uh, I-I can't- uh." She couldn't comprehend what he was doing to her but she didn't care as long as this sweet feeling became less intensive or she was doing to die right there and then.

And then he pulled himself out of her. The feeling of his shaft was still lingering in her pussy. Her walls had adjusted to his size and the intense pressure left her fill both full and empty at the same time. She still couldn't open her eyes or rest her legs on the bed so she kept them spread. She simply couldn't move.

In a couple of minutes she put her legs on the bed, exhaled and re-opened her eyes to see Reid standing there; his cock still hard and glistening from her juices.

"I want to be mad at you for stopping but …" Emily had to take a breath in as she still hadn't taken full control over her breathing.

Reid smirked. "Don't worry. We'll get back to this in a few minutes."

Damn, he was so gentle with her – not in the sex but when she needed time he gave it to her. It's like he knew her body better than herself! And they had just started knowing each other 'that' way.

"I'm impressed by you. The way you can hold off." She told him but saw confusion in his eyes. "I mean most men wouldn't exactly be so …giving. All they care about is themselves." She finished.

"I feel satisfied when I see my partner satisfied." Spence shared with Prentiss and she nodded.

***********…**

**A/N: Review! Pretty please ***** puppy-dog face ***

**Let me know what you think! Tell me whether this is good or not! When I read smut I can tell whether it's good or not but it's different when you're reading your own work and I know how important the well written smut is for a fic! So please let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/o Plot; Smut**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M) **

**More smut! That sums it up :D **

**So sorry for taking so damn long! **

**Enjoy! =]**

********************...**

In a few moments she could breath normally again but she still felt her pussy burning with desire.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said.

"It sounded like you're declaring it." Reid smiled at her.

"I am. Let's get back at it."

"You'll be very sore tomorrow. I think you should rest." He told her with anxiety.

"Stop thinking Reid; plus you haven't- uhh… yet." She couldn't make herself say it.

"Don't worry about me-" he started but she interrupted.

"Look, you're not the only one who likes seeing the other reach climax." She said her tone hard. "Now either you're gonna come inside me here-" she pointed at her vagina; "-or here." This time she pointed at her mouth. "Which do you prefer?" she looked at him arching her brow.

"Can't I have both?" he looked at her with his best puppy-dog face. She had to admit it was kind of adorable.

"If you can… but from what I've already seen you're capable of a lot of things." Prentiss smirked.

Reid leaned in and kissed her mouth; his tongue demanding. The kiss heated up faster than a microwave. In a minute he pulled slightly back breaking the kiss.

Emily whispered against his lips. "Uh, Reid… God I love the way you taste."

"You should taste me in other places." Spence teased with that witty comment.

"Yes, Dr. Reid – you look like a lollipop."

"Give me a head."

If it wasn't her colleague: supervisory special agent Doctor Spencer Reid, she would have kick the man who told her that out of her bed and her life forever. But there was something about that particular situation…

"In my wildest fantasies I have never imagined you saying that or something like it… and damn it turns me on." Emily told him with a seductive voice as he was now on his back and she was kissing down his chest and stomach.

Spence sighed. He laid his head on the pillow and enjoyed what she was doing to him. Both of his hands were clenched in fists for he was trying to suppress the desire to grab her by the hair and dominate her by guiding her while she was giving him the best blow-job he'd ever received. Prentiss didn't leave that unnoticed. They both knew that the so-called blow-job could be both a dominating act and an act of submission. If Reid did what he wanted he would be dominating but if he left all the decisions to Prentiss then she'd be the dominating partner. Spence kind of wanted that but if she had spent even one more minute on teasing him he'd –

"Oh, Fuck!" he swore as she took him in her hot wet mouth and curled her tongue around the head.

Prentiss let him go with a 'pop' and whispered "You're sexy when you're swearing." Then she licked the whole length of the underside of his cock before once again taking him into her mouth and sucking gently. She moved her head up and down the end of his shaft still feeling her taste on him and it was sort of arousing. Moving her right hand to the base of his erection and stoking a few times she let go of him again and looked at his pleasure-filled face.

"Just like a lollipop." Emily murmured.

Reid hissed. He lasted long but that was a record… "Emily, please-" he said silently, pressing his lips together. She took the tip in her mouth again and worked her magic on him; she sucked and licked and took more of him in and hummed creating vibrations and she stroke the rest of the length with her hand and with her other hand she massaged his balls and he came. And she drank greedily. His rich taste feeling her mouth and making her moan. Amazing. She loved the feeling of him coming in her mouth; his taste; his texture – everything. When he was done she let go of his shaft and crawled up the bed to look down at his eyes. He was looking back at her.

"Thanks." He whispered awkwardly.

"Thank you!" she retorted.

He smiled. "Wow…"

"I hope you enjoyed that."

"I did… very much."

Emily smiled.

"So…" the brunette started.

"We wait a few minutes. I'm not superman."

"I doubt that." She said silently.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing… wanna speed up the process?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about some talking?"

"Talking? What kind of talking?" he asked; so Reid of him.

"Oh, the usual…" Emily sighed.

"Criminal profiling?"

"Oh, how can you be so adorably clueless sometimes?"

And he just stood there looking at her in that what's-going-on way. So she leaned in and kissed him moving over him to straddle his lap pushing her core in his already hardening cock.

************...**

**A/N: Pleaseeeee let me know what you think of the chapter. I'm really worried about it 'cos… well blow-jobs … it's hard to explain them and even though I have written before I'm always worried. Please tell me if I did OK? **

**Thanks to everybody who took the time to leave a comment! I've said it many times - comments make me feel more confident and happy :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ Plot; Smut; Comedy Fluff**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**I know that I was exaggerating a little bit … okay A LOT! in this fic! :D half of the stuff I wrote are unlikely to happen in one and the same night but … I don't really know what got into me! I just wrote that they've been doing it for like 3 hours or so! :D (not 'just' – I've been writing this for a long time but ya know what I mean ;) )**

**And 3 hours is a lot – maybe too much! I honestly don't know – half time is ok; really tiring but achievable when changing positions and from intercourse to oral but 3 hours! Really! Am I crazy or what? Anyway .. yea… uh.. why am I telling you this – you guys already know it! **

**And before I can say something even stupider I'll stop writing this author's note and let you read the storyyy…**

**Enjoy =] **

********************************….**

They both moaned at the feeling but kept kissing not wanting to break the contact. Reid gently moved them so he was on top of her once again. Soon she could feel the tip of his cock poking her clit and a few moments later him thrusting into her slowly earning a hiss. He halted his movements and Emily looked straight in his eyes; she pushed her hips off the bed against his. In a few thrusts they found their rhythm and slowly rocked their bodies to climax.

Emily wasn't sure; was it the dirty talking or some kind of over stimulation but an orgasm hit her out of nowhere causing her walls to come crushing down around Reid's erection. Her whole body was trembling and she felt extremely hot. She could feel the blood pumping in her veins and her heartbeat raising still a bit more as waves of pleasure took over her body and brain and no coherent thought made its way to her mind. Still she felt him coming within her and that sent yet another wave of pleasure through her body.

Spent. Out-of-their-minds. Hot. Breathing heavily.

Emily lay on the bed with Spence beside her both looking at ceiling trying to catch their breaths and return their composure. Emily was going to die. That was the most amazing thing she had ever done when it came to sex. Reid was a God!

"It's three o'clock." He murmured.

"What? Already?"

"The brain's judgement of time is known to be a highly distributed system, including at least the cerebral cortex, cerebellum and basal ganglia as its components. We were keeping our brains "busy" with the decrease in the metabolic activity of large parts of the cerebral cortex and with increasing or keeping normal the metabolic activity in its limbic areas…"

Emily was speechless. She just blinked twice. "Wh-" she started to ask but she cut herself off. Reid looked at her. "Forget it." she shook her head.

A few minutes passed just savouring the moment and resting. Strangely sleep wasn't overtaking them.

"Sometimes I wonder how you live with all the knowledge you posses." Emily told him softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like the thing about the sex." Now he was completely confused. Emily exhaled and turned on her side to look at him while explaining what she meant. "So you know that the cerebral cortex takes part in the..." she wasn't sure how to put it but he clarified for her.

"Time perception."

"Yes, and doesn't work at its best during sex… so it's interesting how you know such things and they don't … dunno … bother you."

"I guess I just understand them and knowing what's going on in our bodies during sex doesn't bother me. I just know it and that's it."

"Pff..." a puff of air left Emily's lips. ... "Now what?"

"Now the endorphin levels are going back to normal and we should feel sleepy soon." Spence explained.

"No! I mean ..." Emily laughed, "I meant with us?"

"Nothing I guess. We're colleagues. But we could do this again sometime." Reid actually winked.

Prentiss smiled. "Believe it or not I don't think that I'll ever be satisfied with another man again."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what the other women you've slept with have told you but just in case you don't know – you're maybe the best there is." She nodded while saying it and was looking away from him in attempt to think about somebody better. She couldn't come up with anybody and she had some experience!

"What do you mean?" 'how sweet of him' she though.

"What I mean is that you are caring and you know how to do stuff and that you're pretty huge..." he was moving his body closer to her and smirking; "and you obviously know how to hold back and you don't only think about yourself and- what are you doing?" he was kissing her neck; slowly and gently. It was intoxicating. "Uh, Reid..." she lay on her back again enjoying the feeling of his lips on her hot skin. His mouth was on hers again kissing her with passion while his left hand was roaming over her thigh. Emily moaned. They both knew that sex was no longer a possibility because Prentiss did like to walk and do other of her daily activities without feeling pain so they just kept kissing. Soft moans and whimpers leaving her mouth and fading into his. Their tongues battling and retreating and desperately trying to make contact when it was needed. They both enjoyed the making-out session very much. It was so relaxing and kind of soothing.

**********************…..**

**A/N: Alright-y! So, that's what my dirty mind came up with!. I mean … wow! I have never ever written such a smutty fic! :D The genre for all chapters so far was either porn w/ plot or porn w/o plot! The last 3 chapters were only ****sex****! Haha… :D :D **

**REVIEWS! I **_NEED_** THEM PEOPLE! They keep me going! **

**Thanks to everyone that has subscribed to the fic and has marked it as a favourite. I appreciate it very much! But still please be so kind to take a moment to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Romance, Fluffy/Comedy, Friendship**

**Rating (for this chapter): R (T+)**

**I'm so sorry I took so long! Here's 'on the next day'! I hope you like what I came up with. **

**Please do note how they feel about each other – you can see that through their actions. **

**Enjoy! =]**

***************************….**

Sometime later they parted not saying a word before finally closing their eyes to rest.

Bright sunlight was coming in through the small gap the curtains had made illuminating Emily's face. She took a deep breath in and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Reid sleeping on the bed next to her made her smile and she ran her fingertips over his cheek. A small smile appeared on his lips and his eyes opened to reveal the warmth and contentment he was feeling.

Silence was sweet; it kept the spell existent.

"Good morning," Emily mouthed moving her hand away from his face and hugging the sheets to her body.

"Good morning." Spence mouthed back.

They stayed like this just looking at each other a good five minutes before Reid's phone rang.

"Fuck." He swore silently.

Emily giggled and sat in the bed. "Morgan?"

Reid just looked at her nonverbally giving her an affirmative answer.

He picked up, cleared his throat and waited for Morgan to start the contestation.

"_Hey, Pretty boy! I hope the floor was comfortable!"_ Derek joked.

"Very. What's going on?"

"_My Baby Girl saved your ass. We got him half an hour ago. Hotch said I should let you sleep a bit more before calling to tell you that you can come out now."_ Morgan spoke.

"Uh, thanks." Spence looked at Emily.

"_Breakfast's in forty minutes so you have plenty of time to organize."_

"We're staying for breakfast?" Reid asked; hope in his voice.

"_Yep, lover. 'Least the bureau could do for makin' us stay up all night." _

Morgan didn't have the slightest idea how right he was calling Reid 'lover'.

"Okay, we'll be there then."

"_Chao!" _

"Bye." They hung up. "Breakfast in forty minutes." Spence informed.

"I heard, Morgan was shouting." Prentiss stretched on the bed and winced.

"You okay?" Reid asked concerned.

"Sore." She offered a smile but it didn't lift the sad expression off the man's face. "C'mon. I'd do it again. It was **way** worth it."

That's when Reid smiled.

In thirty minutes they had both taken a shower and were dressed and ready to go downstairs for breakfast. Still they were ten minutes earlier and no way were they going to spend them waiting for the restaurant to open in the lobby of the hotel.

Emily looked around the room with her hands placed on her hips. She sighed.

"I think we're ready."

"We have ten more minutes." Reid informed looking at his wristwatch. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Make out?" Emily suggested.

Spence smiled. "OK, but don't make me too excited."

Prentiss offered an innocent smile and walked to Reid who was next to the bed. She stood on her toes and kissed him sliding her hands to the back of his neck. He grabbed her ass and pressed her hard against his crotch. He was already starting to get excited. Emily felt it and smirked breaking the kiss. She pushed him on the bed and straddled his lap feeling his hardening cock between her thighs and it was making her so damn wet. Despite she was sore she wasn't ready to give up the feeling of him pressed intimately against her. They kissed again; their tongues battling and caressing. She soon started rocking her hips; the desire to feel his hard cock pushing her clit was overwhelming. Prentiss moaned and mover her hands from their current position in his hair between their bodies in attempt to undo his pants. To her disappointment he gently caught them and moved them away from his pants. She mewled in frustration, broke the kiss and made a face.

"No time." He reminded her, "Plus it would probably hurt."

"Right." Her eyes moved to his lips. He leaned in to capture them with his once more. She met him halfway.

A few more kisses and it was time to go downstairs. Prentiss was no longer on top of Reid but was now staring at his pants… hmm at the bulge in his pants.

She looked at him biting her lip in attempt not to laugh as she was thinking about Morgan's reaction. "What now?" she asked.

"Now we wait."

"How long?"

"Dunno."

Emily looked around trying not to stare. Last night's activities flooding her brain.

Despite being early with the preparations they turned up a few minutes late for the breakfast. The others had already taken a table and had their plates full with nutritious food.

Food. Emily hadn't realised how hungry she was. She though she has probably lost two whole pounds.

Breakfast went smoothly. No questions asked; nobody suspected anything. Only Rossi was smirking from time to time when they had to answer a question that was connected to the previous night. After they were finished with eating Reid and Prentiss went back to their room to grab their stuff and then head with the others for the airport.

"Why was Rossi smiling and looking away from us when we spoke about our 'game of poker' last night?" Emily asked as if Reid knew the answer.

"No idea." They were now walking out of their room, "Maybe he was-" Reid couldn't finish his though as Prentiss pushed him back inside and half-shut the door so she could hear what were Hotch and Dave saying.

Down the hallway the two men were standing waiting for the elevator.

"I can't believe they did that." Hotch was saying with absolutely no emotion in his voice. "I'll have to talk to them."

"Came on, Aaron, cut them some slack. We literally used them as bate." Dave was explaining to his friend.

"Are you telling me that stress and one bed equal sex?" Hotch was seemingly intrigued. "No." he answered to his own question.

"But you gotta admit Reid's one hell of a machine." Rossi laughed.

"How long did you say-" Aaron sounded like he wasn't asking the question for the first time.

Reid and Prentiss didn't hear the rest of the conversation as the doors of the elevator, which had apparently reached their floor, closed.

"Oh, fuck." Emily swore.

"Were they talking about us?" Spence asked.

"Yep." Sighed Em. "But it's fine. They wouldn't tell anybody."

"What if they tell Strauss?"

"Especially not her! Hotch would like to keep the team together. If she knows… I don't even want to consider that. Anyway let's take our stuff down and meet the team."

"Maybe we should ask Rossi what – why he knows?" Suggested Reid.

"Okay, but you do the talking." Laughed Emily and pressed the button for the elevator.

Reid made a face. "Why me?"

"'Cos you're the guy! It'd be weird of I asked him."

"It'd be weird if I ask him as well; I'm me!" they laughed.

A few hours on the jet and they were back in Quantico.

******************************….**

**A/N: COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!  
>pretty please ;) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Comedy/Fluff; Humor**

**Rating (for this chapter): R (T+)**

**I got some great responses to the last chapter and you guys just inspired me and I wanted you to see what I had in mind and I really hope you like it! **

**This is only the part where Reid talks to Rossi; that's why it's such a small chapter!**

**You see how much good reviews do! So _REVIEW_!**

***************************…..**

_On the jet._

"Hey, Rossi…" Reid sat next to his coworker and cleared his throat. He looked around – everybody was busy doing something; he had to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "How- We- I heard you talking to Hotch about-" the young man cleared his throat again.

Rossi smiled. "Thin walls."

Reid just nodded and stood from his seat. Prentiss looked at his eyes searching for the answer.

Rossi watched as Reid took a seat next to Emily and whispered something that was probably 'thin walls' in her ear. Prentiss put her hand over her chest – she was relieved.

'_Poor kids – they probably imagined all sorts of stuff like cameras or bugs or God knows what else.' _

Rossi had to stay in the room next to theirs. Hotch thought it would be a good idea to have somebody close to them just in case the police wasn't fast enough and assigned Rossi. And did Rossi have a good time that night. He could hear almost everything they were saying …and doing. Apparently they hadn't noticed that they had raised their voices. And their actions – well Prentiss was pretty loud. And the bed was hammering into the wall… and the headboard was metallic. In other words Rossi did hear absolutely everything.

He was sitting there just holding his head in his hands and praying for them to stop. No such thing happened – thirty minutes had passed and they were still at it like porn stars. It was strange in Rossi's opinion. After all he hadn't imagined that Reid would be so good, judging by the sounds that Prentiss was making! And stamina – had they taken some kind of anabolic steroids or something? Half an hour later and Dave was getting irritated. He was about to go knock on their door and tell them to cut it out. Then he thought that won't be such a good idea after all and decided against it. Soon he couldn't hear them anymore but a few pages further into his book and there was the sound of the bed hammering into the wall again. Rossi laughed – the situation was just ridiculous! He was standing there listening to Reid and Prentiss having sex and not doing anything about it. And what was he supposed to do anyway? Call Hotch and tell him: _"Hey Hotch they are having sex! Make them stop – I can't read my book!"_ He figured he should just try to ignore them and read his book. And soon enough – to be honest impressively and strangely long time had passed – they stopped. Completely. And thank God 'cos only thirty minutes later Hotch showed up – it was his turn to guard the 'fake couple' while Rossi went to take a nap at his room.

It was on the next morning when Dave told Aaron what he had heard last night.

************************…..**

**A/N: Be so kind to take the time to tell me what you think!  
>Reviews so good things to a writer! <strong>

_**The way to make a writer white more is by posting a comment! **_

**So Post A Comment! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Friendship; Romance**

**Rating (for this chapter): PG-13 (K+ - T)**

**Alright sweethearts, here's the next chapter! **

**I hope you would like what I came up with ;) **

**Enjoy =] **

**********************…..**

Quantico, VA. "Home."

Prentiss wasn't sure what to do next. In a few days she would be back in the office and she'll have to work with him and have lunch with him and talk to him but how was she supposed to do so as all she could think about was having sex with him? All she wanted was to spend time with him – only the two of them.

The others would notice that there was something odd about her; surely they would. What would she tell Garcia when the cheerful blond asks her what's going on?

Nothing. That's what she'd say – 'nothing'.

Tired. Reid was so tired and he wasn't even working on those cases. Well, of course, he hasn't forgotten about the night before – that was definitely tiring. Maybe he should call Emily; ask her out. Not on a date exactly but to … see a movie or… go to the museum – there's a new exhibition that he'd like to see and maybe she'd like to join him. But what if she didn't want anything more from him. What if she-

His trail of thoughts was interrupted by the ring-tone of his phone.

"Hello?"

"Reid, hi! It's Emily."

"Hello, Emily." He smiled to himself.

"Hey," she said awkwardly. "I was thinking… as there's a new exhibition in the museum of ancient architecture maybe we could go together; I don't think anybody else would like to come with me and-"

"I was considering asking you, too." Reid stopped her babbling.

"Oh, well then shall we go?" she asked. "Together?" she added.

"Yes, I'd be pleased to go with you." Reid smiled again. "When would you like to-"

"When shall we-" they asked the question simultaneously. "-meet?" Prentiss finished and they laughed.

They arranged a meeting at Emily's apartment at two thirty the next day. Then they would go to see the exhibition and maybe have some early dinner.

Ten a.m. the next day Prentiss woke up with a smile on her face. She was on a date with Reid today. They would have some good time together. She sighed contently and stood up. Forty minutes later she was out of the bathroom with her hair still wet. She decided on breakfast and ate; then she went on with her housework by the time she was finished it was already twelve thirty. Only two hours to Reid's arrival. She should have some lunch and prepare for the … museum.

Emily was putting finishing touches to her makeup when she heard a soft knock on the door. She practically ran to answer it but before she did so she ran her fingers through her hair and put on a friendly smile.

Emily opened the door and her eyes met with Reid's. Her smile deepened. He was just so adorable; standing there with his genuine-Reid-look smiling with that sweet smile. She wanted to bite him. _'Weird'_ she thought but nevertheless she leaned in and hugged him, her lips touching his cheek in a small, gentle kiss. _'No biting, he'll run off'_ she reminded herself.

"Come on in." Emily opened the door wider after she pulled back from the embrace.

"Thank you." Spence walked in and waited for her to close the door and lead the way.

She led him in the kitchen and gestured for him to take a seat on one of the chairs around the table.

"Would you like some coffee before we go?" Emily asked.

"Yes, thank you."

She poured two mugs and served them with crème and sugar.

Coffee, exhibition - good time but just like everything, good or bad, it had to end. And Emily thought that that end was coming as they were walking down the street which led them to the museum.

"So what are you doing later?" she asked.

"Later today?" he looked at her; she nodded. "I was wondering if I should invite you to my place to have dinner." He told her. She didn't say anything; not that he gave her a chance, "I don't actually have anything prepared but we could cook something together; it could be fun." Reid finished.

Emily was stunned in the good way. She wanted to spend more time with him and to get an invitation for dinner – that was great! "Yes, sure! I gladly accept your proposal."

They walked to his place. It was late afternoon; the weather was warm but the sky was dark. The sun was hanging low on the horizon and was peaking through the thick dark rain clouds. It was unutterably beautiful.

They arrived at Reid's apartment. Once they were settled and had decided on homemade pizza he poured them a glass of white wine while they were waiting for the pizza to bake.

Emily was quite happy chatting about the exhibition and their time together. She had that warm feeling inside her belly. Just sitting there looking at Spence made her feel good and safe, made her feel content and like there wasn't anything wrong in the world – just perfect.

The pizza was ready. They took it out of the oven and let it cool. Just as Emily was slicing it in pieces the electricity went out.

…And rain. Lightening stuck and thunder roared. The sky had opened and was pouring. The little rain drops were falling heavily into the ground; on the streets, over the rooftops, onto the soil and plants. The acceleration of gravity making them powerful and it felt like tiny rocks were falling from the dark sky above.

"Well that's not good." Emily stated.

Reid went to look through a window. "It doesn't look like it would stop soon."

"I'll have to order a taxi." She sighed, "If any company vouchsafes to send a car."

"Or you could stay here." Reid suggested casually. Emily was thankful that it was dark enough so he wouldn't see her expression. It was a mixture of confusion, hope, insecurity and she didn't want him to see that. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said; his voice was soft and comforting.

Emily had forgotten that the darkness doesn't interfere with talking or hearing and she hadn't said anything.

"I- I- …Thank you. That'd be the best solution." She didn't mean it like it would be a problem for her to go home. Well – she had to admit it – she was confused and she had no idea what to do.

"I'll make the bed in my bedroom for you and I'll take the couch." He told her while he was looking for something.

'_Probably candles'_ she thought. "You don't need to do that. I could take the couch," she said as he handed her a candle and was now looking for something to light it with.

"Aha! Matches!" he exclaimed victoriously. Then Emily heard the sound of a matchstick being lit.

And there he was. Standing close to her. His features were lit by the soft candlelight. She felt her body leaning forward as if to kiss him but she restrained herself from doing so.

So she took a step back, put the candle on the counter and laughed.

"Okay, time to have some pizza." She said.

"Pizza on candles." He laughed and so did she.

They had dinner and washed up afterwards.

They had reached an agreement – Emily was sleeping on the bed and Reid was on the couch. She really didn't get why he had to sleep on the couch; after all they had already shared a bed…

Reid wanted Emily and if he had her that close he wouldn't be able to hold back; OK, he would be but he didn't want to go through this. So he would just sleep on the couch. He couldn't have let her go home – no, that would have been rude; plus he didn't want her to go home.

****************************…**

**A/N: The reviews to the previous chapters just inspired me and I decided to write a bit more and post before I left my lovely computers home and went to a nice hotel in another city only with my smart-phone and Wi-Fi from the hotel which means no uploading :( (God, I sound like Garcia haha) and so I hope you enjoyed the chapter =]  
>If you did, please be so kind to <strong>_post a review_**, if you didn't – do the same! **

**Like I say – reviews make writers happy and a happy writer writes faster ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Romance**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 **

**Hey sweethearts! :) This is the last chapter of this story. This was originally planned to finish a few chapters earlier (when they came back to Quantico) but I was requested that I write something longer than a one-shot and I did so! And I wasn't planning on more sex scenes but the reviews I received asked for something smutty. Well it's not anything too graphic or anything long but there's something little for the smut lovers, whom I love so much ;) I really hope you liked the fic and you had a nice time reading it! **

**Here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy! =] **

**********************…..**

After they had their dinner they decided on more wine. Half a bottle later they were sitting on the couch laughing at some not that funny joke with only the light from a few candles illuminating the room.

"Okay, I think we got a bit drunk." Emily stated and put her glass on the coffee table in front of them.

"I think so, too. It's funny, I never get drunk." He said in such a thoughtful way Prentiss couldn't help but laugh. "What?... What?"

"You never get drunk?" she asked chuckling.

"Not generally, no."

"How many universities did you go to?"

"What do you mean? People go there to study!" he said defensively.

"And that comes from the guy who told me that he'd mostly had sex there."

"I did not say such a thing."

"Oh, but you implied it!" Prentiss poked his chest.

"And you inferred so!" he stressed on the verb 'infer'.

"Ok, that conversation is becoming too intellectual for my drunken brain!"

They laughed again at that statement and at Reid's expression of mere confusion.

"So, I'll make the bed for you." He stood up and walked to the bedroom.

Emily just sat on the couch finishing off the wine she had in her glass. In a few minutes Spence came back.

"It's made." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You could go to the bathroom first if you wish. Take this candle. Let's hope water doesn't spray on it." He suggested.

"I'll be careful." Emily got the candle and went to the bedroom to change and take the towel he had left for her on the bed.

She walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom – they just nodded at each other as Reid was still putting sheets on the couch and could see her.

Emily started the shower and was enjoying herself when the little light went off. _'Oh great!'_

"Reid!" she shouted. It was pitch black. Only the sound of the water running but despite the vulnerable situation she was in she felt safe with Reid in the other room.

"Yes?" he shouted back through the door.

"Um, the light went out. I can't see anything."

"Oh, I'll just bring you another candle. Is the door unlocked?"

"Yes," she answered and waited. In a few moments the door opened and there was light again. Reid was trying not to look at her naked form, which she noticed. "No need to be shy. You've already seen it all." She joked.

He cleared his throat and put the candle down. "Um, yes. But if I look at you I won't let you sleep tonight." He said and left.

Emily was staring at the door. Well that was… arousing. She quickly finished her shower; wrapped herself in the towel and washed her teeth using her finger as she had no toothbrush. Then she walked out of the bathroom and was faced with Reid. He was doing something in the kitchen, then he turned to look at her.

She felt obliged to speak under his gaze. "The candle's still lit and I have finished with the bathroom."

"Thank you." He said and pressed his lips together.

… "Good night." She smiled.

"Good night." He replied with a smile and she disappeared into the bedroom.

She heard him take a shower and then going to bed …couch. Emily imagined he would come to the bedroom and lie next to her on the bed; his hands exploring the exposed skin on her thighs. She took a deep breath in; the images flowing through her mind: Reid was kissing her neck gently, she grazed her hands up and down his bare back. Feeling his hardness pressed against her leg was so good. He kissed her passionately moving his right hand under her waist and holding her closer to him. Then he settled between her legs which she spread wide welcoming his big, hard, throbbing member inside. She felt the hand around her waist abandoning its current position and wandering over her stomach. As they kept kissing he moved her panties aside and without any pre-indication she felt his cock sliding into her filling and stretching her. Prentiss hissed and slightly arched her back off the bed. She reopened her eyes and looked around the room. The thunderstorm was still wild and loud outside. Should she go to sleep with him for comfort? She sighed – better stay where she was; he had warned her and she knew he was right for doing so. After all she was still a bit sore…

That night Emily slept perfectly; almost a little too good, which she couldn't comprehend on the next morning when she woke up to the sound of a plate cracking upstairs. She took her time and stayed in his bed a bit longer than normal on a free morning. When she got out of the bed she opened his wardrobe and put on one of his shirts. It felt rather nice… When she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room she saw Spence sitting on the couch with coffee and a book. He looked towards her and the words 'good morning' died on his lips.

She was so sexy wearing only his shirt. Her legs were bare and he barely spotted her panties which were covered by the long fabric.

She walked towards him, "Good morning."

He swallowed hard and greeted Emily back, "Good morning. Um, how did you sleep?"

"Perfectly. You?"

"Good. … There's coffee in the pot if you want some." That was lame – of course she wanted coffee.

Emily nodded and walked to the counter to pour herself some of the brown liquid. She turned to him out of a sudden and asked, "Do you have flour, milk, eggs and a frying-pan?"

He frowned in confusion, "Yes, why?"

"Pancakes." She simply answered.

Reid stood up and walked to her. He was now standing behind her. Her hair smelled like flowers, her skin was soft, her lips were so kissable, she was so beautiful, he though. And she was standing right there in his kitchen, wearing his shirt and preparing pancakes!

"Emily?" he called her name silently.

She turned around to face him holding the milk in one hand and an egg in the other, "Mm?"

That's when he kissed her. His hands slid to her waist pulling her closer to him. She kissed back for a few moments, "Mmm… Reid… I'm holding… an egg." She said between kisses.

He pulled back. She tuned to the counter to put the ingredients she was holding down and faced him again. He lifted her up and seated her next to the milk. She spread her legs so he could be as close as possible to her. They kept kissing for a few minutes; their kisses were sweet and exploring, gentle and passionate, not demanding and hungry like they had been during their night together back in Las Vegas.

Apparently she was right – he had a gently and loving side and she was about to find out what it felt like to be with him that way.

A few more wet, french-kisses and he pulled back. "Now how do I help you prepare pancakes?"

Prentiss smiled.

They prepared delicious pancakes. Emily left sometime around lunch.

They talked a little about their relationship and decided to take it slow; even though they've already done the deed.

So it would be kissing and hugging when they are not at work and when they're on duty it would be like nothing has ever happened.

**END**

********************….**

**A/N: **_THIS IS IMPORTANT_**! So this is not the ending of this fic exactly – I have posted the first chapter of a follow up story with the following characteristics:**

**Reid/Prentiss; NC-17; Crime, Porn w/ Plot. (it's main genre is Crime)**

**It's called "Machine Gun"**

**If you're interested in how their relationship will work out at work check it out! **

**Please – this is the last chapter – **_**Review! Review! Review**_**! **

**Tell me what you think! I need your precious reviews to inspire me! **


End file.
